El Medallón de Selene I
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Casi la misma historia pero con otra base, mejores palabras, mejor escritura, todo nuevo. Lean y ya me contarán.


He reescrito éste fic ya que mi modo de escribir ha estado mejorando lo suficiente, espero que les guste y que sigan leyéndolo.

**Capítulo 1. Capitán Leisma.**

Corrían los tiempos en los que bárbaros piratas embarcaban hacia alta mar en busca de aventuras, misterios y tesoros escondidos, que seguramente ya habrían descubiertos generaciones de piratas pasadas y que descubrirían ellos más tarde tomándolos como propios. Piratas que, en una época tan amarga como la expansión de Francia en el siglo dieciocho, seguían las costumbres de sus generaciones atacando y robando las pertenencias más lujosas a los más altos cargos galos, saciando la sed con las más jovencitas, haciéndoles pasar un mal rato y dejarlas después a la deriva hasta que alguien las rescatase.

Pocos piratas habían logrado grandes logros, pues algunos no llegaban ni a alta mar por causas tan diversas como enemigos piratas, corsarios caribeños o simplemente barcos franceses protegiendo sus costas. También hubo piratas que renombraron sus nombres hasta la cima de las pirámides más altas del alto Egipcio, nombres como James Sparrow o Edaran Leisma fueron los más relevantes en sus respectivas épocas.

Leisma fue uno de los pocos que llegó a recorrer las Indias cuando éstas aún no estaban en expansión, un pirata que según las leyendas provenía del horizonte, de las aguas más profundas de la Tierra, y que recorrió los siete océanos haciéndose un hueco entre los libros y las leyendas. ¿Su historia y su vida? Un secreto sumergido en las aguas que nadie ha sabido aún, solamente en los relatos más bien guardados se sabía que el famoso pirata había estado casado con una mujer de origen español y que había tenido una hija.

En aquella época los piratas no deseaban tener hijos ni relacionarse con sus tesoros más preciados, sin embargo éste fue una excepción, se enamoró locamente de Selene, una mujer diferente que anhelaba la piratería tanto como el propio pirata que tan bien conocía. Junto a él se fue, recorriendo mares juntos e ignorando los comentarios de los feroces y sangrientos piratas de la época, surcando mares y aguas extrañas hasta lograr pasar el tiempo.

¿Qué pasó después de aquella aventura? Nadie lo sabía y nadie lo tenía claro, en los libros había un gran hueco, páginas en blanco que ningún escritor marinero había podido escribir. Muchos escritores anhelaban conocer al bárbaro pirata que consiguió ser el primero en llegar a la India y recorrer con su tripulación todas las aguas que Asia rodeaban, de punta a punta sin dejarse una sola isla bajo su nombre. Pero no tuvieron ocasión de hacerlo, algunos dicen que han visto morir al pirata, otros murmuran que ha muerto en su profesión. Yo creo que aún sigue vivo y que algún día me uniré con él.

-.-.·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-.·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-·-.-

"Dicen que las leyendas no son ciertas, que ninguna generación logra conseguir lo que la anterior, mas yo creo que no es así. Algún día lograré encontrarle, sea aquí en éste mundo o en otro". "He puesto rumbo al Caribe, dicen que allí encontraré a alguien que me pueda ayudar en mi búsqueda desesperada del medallón, el que aquel dichoso y rastrero pirata me robó."

Nuestro barco se había hundido a pocos metros de la costa, la poca tripulación que me quedaba se fue en un bote camino a sus vacaciones, yo sin embargo marché con Lían, un niño de siete años, sus cabellos comenzaban a oscurecerse a medida que crecía, los ojos claros se le volvían brillantes y más abiertos cada vez.

-¿Lían en qué estás pensando? ¡Vamos! –exclamó viendo que me quedaba atrás mientras miraba a un hombre vestido con el traje del ejército francés.

-Ya voy… -susurré comenzando a andar.- No me has dicho a dónde vamos. –pregunté sin saberlo.

-A buscar a alguien que nos consiga un barco.

-¿Y ese alguien puede ser por casualidad…, Will Turner?

-Exactamente a él, sí. –se giró con ojos de loca.

-¿Cómo vas a encontrar a un pirata en un lugar como éste? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, no pasaba un alma, la calle estaba desierta.

-Algún modo habrá. –murmuró volviendo a andar hasta que topó con alguien.

-Buenos días Señorita. –saludó el guardia con el que topó cortésmente.

-Buenos días… -hizo una reverencia falsa.

-¿Es su hijo quien la acompaña? –preguntó mirándome por encima del hombro. Le dediqué una mirada fría para que se olvidara de mí.

-Sí. Se llama Lían. Saluda. –me dijo amargamente como si estuviera haciendo el papel de mala madre. Con la mano saludé como un niñato entrometido y burlón.

-…encantado… -volvió a mirarla a ella- Tenga cuidado con los piratas, abundan mucho por aquí.

Elian hizo una reverencia mostrándole al guardia las ropas piratas que vestía.

-Lo recordaré. –sonrió falsamente mientras se disponía a andar.

-¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre? –preguntó mientras se alejaba.

-Elian Leisma.

El hombre tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, seguía mirándola bobalicón mientras yo me reía de él.

-Que estúpidos llegan a ser los hombres… -murmuró alejándose a prisa.

-Eres genial. –comenté a su lado.

-Ya lo sé.

Si el hombre tropezó fue por la belleza de mi madre, ella era sin duda una de las piratas más bellas de los Siete Mares. Los ojos verdes siempre brillaban ante la presencia de los hombres, le volvían loca los grandes tesoros, los navíos grandes y hermosos. Labios deseables para toda mujer de a pie, rojizos y dulces según decía Jack, _su cabello negro y ondulado es seda en mis manos, las ondulaciones se pierden entre los dedos. _Su ropa era algo más atrevida que las demás, una moda que marcó su madre cuando me explicaba que ella también formó parte del mar, casi siempre iba vestida con una camisa veis algo vieja hasta la cintura, su pecho generalmente a la vista de los hombres lo tapaba otra camiseta aún más pequeña en negro o color oscuro para resaltar. Acostumbraba a llevar pantalones muy cortos y seductores, hacían que le mostrara su figura, pero siempre en su cintura o caderas iba un cinturón con una espada la cual decía que era de su padre y un arma. Las botas sin embargo variaban a menudo, tenía unas más cortas y otras más largas pero todas con la misma finalidad, ser cómodas y algunas veces atacar a su adversario en la parte sensible.

-…disculpe un momento… -murmuró alguien escondido en una calle oscura y sin salida. El rostro yacía oculto bajo un sombrero pardo y una gran pluma roja, para mi gusto, horrorosa. Vestía como un pirata pero extraño, nunca había visto a nadie con tan mal gusto.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella balanceándose ligeramente. Lo miraba como una loca mientras arqueaba su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el lado.

-Su rostro no me resulta familiar, nunca la he visto por aquí. -levantó el rostro y la miró con frialdad superficial, poco a poco se incorporó y vino hacia nosotros acariciando la espada con la mano.- Las mujeres de aquí no van tan descotadas.

-¿No van? –sonrió falsamente de nuevo.

-¿Me acompaña?

-¡Díganos antes quién es! –exclamé como un niño chiflado.

-No hace falta ni que lo diga. –dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

-¿No? –preguntó atrevido él.

-Will Turner, hijo de Bill el Botas. –se puso con su pose enfadada, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna adelantada.

-¿De qué me conoce? –dudó durante un instante.

-No de mucho por suerte. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda, para qué?

-¿Me acompaña usted a mí y ahora? –lo cogió bruscamente del brazo hasta llevárselo al callejón, lo empujó a la pared cuando la oscuridad nos protegía de los ojos ajenos, se acercó a él haciéndole sufrir ligeramente.

-¿…es un pirata…? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Con asombro miraba los ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas que a su vez lo miraban a él fríamente.

-Debería de reconocer a un pirata cuando lo viera, a no ser… -rió irónica- que no fuerais un pirata.

-Soy medio pirata, por así decirlo.

-Ya, medio… ¿la otra mitad la dejasteis en el mar? Necesito que me ayudes –volvió a exigir.

-¿Para qué?

-A recuperar algo que es mío y que alguien que conocéis lo posee –se separó balanceándose de nuevo.

-No sé donde está Jack.

-Ya… todos dicen lo mismo…

-En serio, se fue hace dos años con la Perla Negra, no lo he vuelto a ver más. –no parecía mentir cuando lo miraba a los ojos para saber si mentía.

-Entonces…consígueme un barco. –sonrió volviendo a su locura temporal.

-No…, ya le conseguí un barco a Jack y casi me manda al infierno. No. –volvió a negar.

-…ya veo…

-No tengo porqué ayudar a alguien que no conozco.

-¿Jack no te habló de mí?

-No. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que él posee que le tenga tanto aprecio?

-¿Tú has salido poco de ésta isla verdad? –preguntó ignorando la educación y el respeto.- ¿Has oído hablar del Medallón de Selene?

-¡¿El medallón de Selene?! ¡Eso no existe! –exclamó alzando la voz demasiado- ¡Solo en los libros!

-Los libros mienten. –susurró tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Me metería en un lío si te ayudo, lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer.

-Qué pena… -susurró mientras veía como se alejaba.- Yo diría que le podrías ir a hacer una visita y ya de paso… me llevas ¿qué te parece?

-No.

-Vaya hombre… -se balanceó de nuevo- Ya conseguiré un barco yo solita ¡No hace falta que te molestes! –gritó.

Salimos del callejón y nos encontramos de nuevo al guardia, seguía igual de bobalicón y sin darse cuenta de que éramos piratas.

-…ho…hola señorita…

-¡Ni señorita ni mierda! –le arreó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo saltar los dientes.

El hombre cayó redondo al suelo con los dientes partidos y ensangrentados.

-¿Ya te has enfadado? –pregunté siguiendo su paso, iba con prisa subiendo la calle.

-No, Turner me ha puesto de los nervios.

Nos adentramos en el pueblo con el sol ocultándose más a cada paso, tratamos de buscar alojamiento pero una habitación en aquel pueblo era imposible de encontrar, para colmo alguien nos había visto y habían dado la alarma para encontrarnos.

-¡Tenemos a la guardia detrás! –grité mientras corríamos como desesperados buscando un lugar elevado.- ¡Allí! –exclamé indicando con la mano un enorme biga de madera maciza en el medio de la plaza con una cuerda que bajaba directamente al puerto.

Corrimos hasta la biga para subirla tan deprisa como podíamos, los guardias nos acribillaban a balazos sin que ninguno se atreviera a subir y venir a por nosotros.

-¡Acelera Lían! –exclamó ayudándome a subir.

-No puedo…se me resbalan las manos.

Pasó por encima mío y me ayudó a subir, encima de aquel poste se veía toda la zona, el puerto y el mar con los navíos a flote.

-Hay que saltar. –la miré asustado, nunca había subido tan alto y me daba miedo hacerlo.- Cógete a mí. –dijo esquivando una que iba directa a la cabeza. Me agarré tan fuerte como pude a su cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Sentí el corazón desahogarse rápidamente, abrí los ojos y vi que se sujetaba de un pañuelo mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

-Les hemos despistado. –dije agotado, me había visto en muchos aprietos pero en ninguno donde intervinieran armas de fuego como aquellas.-

-No por mucho tiempo. –dijo medio descansando, se aguantaba sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba respirar.

-¡Ya vuelven! –exclamé-

De nuevo a correr como locos, pensé que aquella no era manera de recibir a dos piratas y menos a Leisma.

-¡¿No saben tratar a las damas, o qué?! –gritó girándose mientras corría.- ¿Ui? Ese estuvo cerca, muy cerca.

Llegamos a una casa donde por casualidad la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Quédate aquí y cuando la marea blanca y roja se haya ido pides ayuda. –sus ojos mostraban preocupación pero no se rendían.

-¿Y tú? –pregunté sabiendo que ella no se quedaría conmigo.

-Intentaré que nos dejen en paz, por lo menos a ti. Toma –le di la espada- Te hará falta.

-¡Pero tú no podrás luchar! –exclamé mientras se iba corriendo calle arriba. Me metí en el interior cuando observé una estampida blanca y roja con armas negras que la apuntaban y le disparaban.

Tras la ventana de lo que parecía un taller de herrero vi como ella los despistaba o intentaba conseguirlo, se ponía delante de ellos con gestos insinuadores, les robaba las espadas y luchaba como una desesperada intentando que no entraran. Claro que no logró llegar muy lejos, eran demasiados, por ello cuando la tuvieron bien que no se pudiera escapar se la llevaron.


End file.
